


Happy Birthday Patton!

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: its pattons birthday, pancakes are made, scavenger hunt, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: A fanfic in honor of Patton's birthday!





	Happy Birthday Patton!

‘Just another day’ Patton thought to himself as he woke up. It was only 7AM, and the it would be a bit before the other sides were awake, so he should start to make breakfast in about an hour. 

 

Patton decided to watch a few YouTube videos, because even though Roman came up with video ideas, Patton always liked to help as well. 

 

Patton felt like it was about time to really start the day, and left to go to the kitchen. He was about to open the door when he stepped on something. Someone slid a note under the door. Well this was new. He opened it up

 

_ Dear Patton,  _

 

_ We know that you normally make breakfast, but we can’t let you do that today. Go to the living room for you first surprise. _

 

_\- Virgil, Logan, and Roman_

 

‘Surprise for what?’ Patton wondered. “Guys what’s this all about?” Patton said as he walked out of his room. He wasn’t expecting an answer. He walked into the living room and his jaw dropped. 

 

There was a puppy!!!! A small white, fluffy, dog was laying on the couch next to the note. 

 

_ Patton,  _

 

_ I thought you might like a friend to help you search. He’s probably hungry though.  _

 

It clicked for Patton, this was a scavenger hunt! Roman wrote that the dog was hungry, so Patton went into the kitchen to look for any dog food. This wasn’t the first time Roman conjured a dog, so they kept some in the cabinet. 

 

Patton poured out some food for the dog while he read the note. 

 

_ Dear Patton,  _

 

_ At this point you’ve picked up that this is a scavenger hunt. Your next hint, is one of the few kitchen appliances that Thomas knows how to use.  _

 

Patton couldn’t help but laugh, hey wanted him to look in the microwave. Inside the microwave was a stack of pancakes. 

 

_ Patton,  _

 

_ Since you always make us breakfast we decided to make breakfast for you. But, you can’t eat it until you finish the scavenger hunt. So now, Thomas has a problem. Where do you go?  _

 

That was easy, they would be summoned to Thomas’s living room. So that’s exactly where Patton went. 

 

When he rose up, Patton saw that the other sides and Thomas were already there. “Happy birthday!” They all screamed. 

 

“What? I didn’t realize it was my birthday!” 

 

“Well, since we don't actually have ‘birthdays’ we’re celebrating the day your character was introduced.” Logan explained. 

 

Patton smiled, “That was so much fun you guys! I can’t believe you did all of that for me.” 

 

“Of course! We’re glad you enjoyed your quest!” Roman said. 

 

“I really did.” 

 

“Well, I think it’s time we sink back down and eat those pancakes.” Virgil said. 

 

Patton spent almost the whole day with the other sides, and never stopped smiling the whole day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr- thelonglostmarauder


End file.
